The Capitol
The Capitol was a building that survived the Great War, though it has degraded with time and radiation, though the latter has long since fallen to safe levels. Though housing many varying groups, it has most recently become the base of operations for the Texas Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. Background Formerly the Texas State Capitol building, located in Austin Texas, it was once inhabited by a group of Raiders that's situated themselves in the area, using it to ambush passing caravans, merchants and unfortunate Wastelanders. Despite the damage done to it and the surrounding landscape, the majority of the structure stills stands strong, having withstood the test of time and irradiated fire, even if its appearance isn't as spectacular as it was preceding the Great War. Though the Raiders were the most reasoned inhabitants, and evictees, the Capitol served as a base of operations for several factions over the course of the last two-hundred or so years, at one time serving as an outpost for Desert Rangers that'd journeyed over from Arizona. These Rangers shared a partly similar purpose to the Brotherhood, seeing the lawlessness in the region and coming to the conclusion that establishing order was the best course of action. Though their self-appointed purpose was just, they were less than successful, their Spaghetti Western method of dispensing justice to outlaws without recruiting or maintaining a stable relationship with the settlements they intended to protect eventually became their downfall. As when the bandits they once hunted retaliated with extreme force, they were overwhelmed, eventually being pushed out of their outpost and finding themselves without allies, they were all eventually killed or set down their badges, abandoning their mission. Recent History Fallowing the recovery of archived survey data and maps within the CIT regarding an expedition undertaken by High Elder Rhombus and his subordinates nearly eighty years ago, Elder Cross saw fit to order the establishment of a Chapter that'd act subordinate to her own, the intention being to retrieve valuable resources and potentially devastating technology, as well as to unknowingly finish what the Rangers had started, to establish law and order in the region while establishing a stable power base and gain the support of the local settlements, though they also have instructions to avoid conflict with any major factions and make peace where possible. Evicting the Raiders, Elder Beck saw fit to make this structure their base of operations. So far the Texas Chapter has yet to contact any of the nearby settlements of factions, but that hasn't stopped word from spreading, with the sentries that secured the perimeter of the the Headquarters spotting curious Wastelanders and Traders watching from a distance, the same can be said for the night shift, who claim to have spotted scope glints in the early hours of the morning. So far there have been no active signs of open hostilities, though the glints may be those of scopes, it's also possible that they are belonging to a pair of binoculars, in order to avoid making a negative first impression with any group taking an interest in them, no action has been taken to see away any curious onlookers or observers. Floor Plans